How it all Began: The Creation of NiGHTS into Randomness
by Lady Twilight Prime
Summary: 1 year ago, 'NiGHTS into Randomness' was published & you may be wondering just how did the show come into being? Well look no further, 'cause your answer is right here! Behold! The tale telling of the origins of our fun little show! So sit back and prepare to laugh as I regale you with a tale of how I first met NiGHTS, Reala & Jackle, & the craziness leading to the show's creation!


LTP: HEY EVERYONE! I hope you're all as excited as I am, for today is the premiere of 'How it all Began', a story telling the events that led up the creation of 'NiGHTS into Randomness'! WHOOOOOO!

Reala: I can't believe you're actually telling this story! Why?! It's embarrassing!

LTP: Maybe for you, but I already promised an origin type anniversary special, and I'll be damned if I make a liar out of myself now!

Reala: And yet, you'll admit to being a psychopath.

NiGHTS: Try to look at it this way Ree, if she hadn't come along, we would still be on opposing sides.

Reala: ...

LTP: For the record, I am aware that the Nightmaren are technically genderless, Sega has confirmed that time and time again. However, I personally see NiGHTS as being female just like I consider Reala and Jackle to be male. So please, for the love of God, no arguments regarding NiGHTS' gender. Alright? I cannot stress that enough.

* * *

><p>How it all Began<p>

The Creation of NiGHTS into Randomness

THE MADNESS BEGINS!

She had just been minding her own business, flying around and exploring the beautiful tropical island that was this new Nightopia(which she discovered was called the Radiant Tropics), playing her Dream Flute for the Nightopians, and relaxing on the beach. Then along came Reala to spoil the good day she was having.

"Figures, once again I manage to get captured by Reala and of course there's no Visitors around to help me get out of here.", our favorite purple jester ranted to herself as she hovered, bored out of her mind, in the cage of a NiGHTS Capture.

It was the same old song and dance. Reala tries to talk her into coming back to Nightmare, she refuses and taunts him, then he either locks her in a NiGHTS Capture or has his overly flamboyant birds do it for him. Then he flies off to report to Wizeman about her capture, leaving her to go stir crazy.

So now she was stuck in this stupid cage, and all she could do was wait for the owner of this Nightopia to come along and break her out of here. And who knows how long that would take? It could take hours, days, possibly even weeks!

"Hellooo~! Anybody home~?", a sing-songy voice called from below, grabbing NiGHTS' attention.

Or a few minutes, that works too.

Turning her attention to the ground, NiGHTS could see a female human with short, ash blonde hair and fair skin standing next to the chain anchoring the NiGHTS Capture. Her eyes were framed by a pair of glasses, she wore mostly black and purple with small touches of turquoise and completing her outfit was a pair of nice, white boots. But NiGHTS almost did a double-take when she noticed one key detail about the Dreamer.

This Visitor was not a child, but an adult. A full grown adult.

(A/N: Look at the cover image, it shows what the Visitor looks like)

"Hiiii~!", the Visitor called with a big smile.

"Are you... a human?", NiGHTS asked, a bit nervous since, while she has met with teenage Visitors, she had never met an adult before.

"Nope! I'm an alien from Raccoon Planet 17! I'm here to root through your garbage and be a general annoyance to everyone!", the Visitor cheerfully proclaimed. NiGHTS could only stare in disbelief at the oddity of the so-called "alien's" proclamation.

"... What?", was all NiGHTS could say in response.

"I'm just kidding, I don't know where I was going with that.", the human said, laughing a little.

NiGHTS could help but giggle a bit, despite her predicament. This human may have been an adult, but it seems she still had the heart of a child in her. Looks like they were gonna get along just fine.

"I've never seen you before, so this must be your first time here! Welcome to the Radiant Tropics, your first Nightopia!", NiGHTS welcomed with a cheerful smile and a little curtsey, only to be met with a look of confusion.

"The f*** is a Nightopia?", the Dreamer questioned with a blank look on her face, startling NiGHTS with her strong language.

"... Y-you're kidding right? Didn't Owl explain everything to you when you arrived at the Dream Gate?", NiGHTS asked, surprised that this Visitor somehow managed to avoid getting her ears talked off by the old bird.

"Owl? Wait, did this owl happen to dressed like an old man by any chance? You know, glasses, old man jacket and such?", The Visitor inquired after a moment of realization.

"That's exactly what the old bird looks like, did something happen to him?", NiGHTS asked, now a bit worried for her feathered friend. NiGHTS heard the girl take a sharp intake of air, making a hissing type noise, before she continued.

"Oh. Yeah, see, about that...", the girl began nervously, thinking back to what happened at the Dream Gate.

~Flashback time!~

"Am I high or something?! What the hell was all that back there!? And where the hell am I now?! Ugh, that's it, I'm never drinking steak sauce before bed again.", the human girl ranted at no one in particular upon her arrival at the Dream Gate. As she was trying to figure out just what was going on, she didn't notice the presence of one of the Dream Gate's main residents. That is, until...

"Hoo Hoo! Welcome Visitor!", proclaimed the owl that we all know and somewhat love, effectively scaring the s*** out of the Dreamer. Bad idea.

"HOLY S***!", the Visitor exclaimed with a start before kicking the owl into a tree. Owl could only groan in pain as his body hit the tree, bounced off and landed in a bush at the base of said tree. She was about to go check it out, but then something else caught her attention, namely a door that magically appeared out of nowhere. You know what that means~.

"Hey a door! Hello door! What secrets do you hide behind thy wooden surface my friend?", the Dreamer _actually_ asked the door before going through it.

~Flashback over~

"Um, I might have, accidentally, kicked him into a tree", the Visitor admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you help him?!", NiGHTS cried.

"I got distracted by the magic door...", the human confessed.

"Right... well, in any case, would you mind helping me get out of here? I'm getting a bit Claustrophobic.", NiGHTS asked, her hands pressed against the wall of the cage.

"Hmmm, my brain tells me 'No', but my gut tells me 'Hell yes!'. Which one do I listen to? Brain, gut, brain, gut...", the Dreamer mumbled to herself while move her hands up and down like she was weighing her options. NiGHTS was a bit worried that the human was going to leave her there, but her fears were silenced when the girl said-

"F*** it, I'm goin' with my gut! It's never steered me wrong before!", the Visitor proclaimed before beginning her climb up to the NiGHTS Capture.

The whole time the Visitor was climbing the chain, NiGHTS could hear her humming a peculiar tune. It sounded sort of adventurous, but at the same you got the feeling of sneaking around from it. Soon enough the Nightmaren's curiosity got the best of her and she just had to ask.

"What was that song you were humming just now?", NiGHTS asked as the girl continued her ascent.

"The theme from 'Mission Impossible'. I thought it would be appropriate, given your current situation.", the Dreamer answered.

"What's 'Mission Impossible'?", NiGHTS wondered as the Visitor continued to hum the theme song throughout her climb. About a minute or two later, the human had reached the cage of the NiGHTS Capture.

"Oh my God!", the girl suddenly shouted once she pulled herself through the floor of the NiGHTS Capture with NiGHTS' help.

"What?! What's wrong?!", NiGHTS questioned as she looked around, concerned that Reala might be back.

"You have got the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen!", the Visitor exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh thank you!", NiGHTS replied as the Dreamer pulled herself into the small prison. Upon closer inspection of the human, NiGHTS could see that the girl had green eyes, a white orchid clipped into her hair, a pair of silver hoops hanging from her ears, some teal polish painted on her nails, and blue mascara coating her eyelashes.

"Ok, I'm here... So now what?", the Visitor asked, clueless on what to do next.

"I suppose since Owl was unable to explain things to you, we should probably start there.", NiGHTS suggested.

The human shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well, I could use some answers."

"First off, as you may have already guessed, this place is not Earth, but the Night Dimension. Or as you Visitors call it, the World of Dreams. As its name may suggest, the Night Dimension is a world that you can only reach when you are asleep, hence the reason for the term Visitor.", NiGHTS began.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere.", the girl stated, now sitting cross-legged.

"The Night Dimension itself is divided into three sections, the first is the Dream Gate, the place where Visitors first arrive. The second is Nightopia, the section we are in now. Nightopias tend to differ from Visitor to Visitor as each one is a reflection of that Visitor's heart as well as their dreams.", the jester explained.

"Sounds about right.", The Visitor commented after getting a general look at the Nightopia where they were currently situated.

"The third section is the dark land of Nightmare, which is home to creatures known as Nightmaren. As their name suggests, Nightmaren are dream creatures that bring about Nightmares to Visitors by acting on the weakness and fears in their hearts. The reason they do this is to steal the Visitor's Ideya.", NiGHTS continued before the human cut her off.

"And Ideya is what now?", the girl asked.

"Ideya are brightly colored orbs of dream energy that exist within the hearts of all Dreamers. There are five types: the red Ideya of courage, the white Ideya of purity, the blue Ideya of wisdom, the yellow Ideya of hope, and the green Ideya of growth. In a way, these different Ideyas are sort of like pieces of your heart.", NiGHTS elaborated before the Visitor cut her off again.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but who's the pissy emo clown in drag over there?", the human asked as she pointed behind NiGHTS. The purple jester looked behind her and, much to her dismay, it was none other than Reala floating in front of the NiGHTS Capture.

And he did not look happy.

* * *

><p>LTP: LE GASP! REALA!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WILL NIGHTS MANAGE TO ESCAPE!? WHO IS THIS ODD ADULT VISITOR!? AND WHY AM I ASKING YOU QUESTIONS LIKE SOMEONE NARRATING A CLIFFHANGER?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'How it all Began'! Also, we kill some Goodles!<p> 


End file.
